


Unexpected Incidents and Unorthodox Therapies

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Middle Finger to the Sky [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the ill-fated party, Coco and Velvet's cab ends up breaking down in the middle of Vale. While Coco is still cheerful and positive, Velvet finally has enough and confronts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Incidents and Unorthodox Therapies

**Author's Note:**

> For sketchhungry. Sorry it took so damn long.

No one had died, no one had been rushed to the hospital, no one was diagnosed with anything, but the news still completely ruined Velvet’s evening all the same.

“I'm very sorry,” Their cab driver said as they looked back at Coco and Velvet in the backseat. “There really are no more other cabs available right now—Friday night, and all. Maybe in a few hours, there will be, but definitely not soon.”

Velvet's ears drooped. Not even being snuggled up against Coco's chest could keep her mood from dropping.

“Well, this is unfortunate...” Coco said. “Are you quite sure there's nothing more you can do?”

The cab driver shook their head sadly. “Rest assured, ma'am, the company will reimburse you accordingly for this unfortunate turn of events.”

Coco smiled. “Glad to hear it!” She turned to Velvet, and sighed. “Well, Velvet, looks like we're walking home tonight.”

Velvet nodded quietly and pulled away, letting Coco exit the car.

“I hope you find a way to enjoy the rest of your evening, ladies.” The cab driver said.

“As with you!” Coco replied as she circled around the back to Velvet's door, opening it with an unnecessary flourish and a grin. “Milady?” She asked as she offered her hand.

Velvet blushed and took it. The two of them stepped out to the streets of Vale, onto the bridge their cab had broken down on. Around them, fancy restaurants, luxurious cafes, and the one art gallery brimmed with life, diners enjoying a leisurely dinner, cafe-goers enjoying fine brews and finer pastries, and art enthusiasts debating the merits of a gallery piece over wine and other liquours.

All the while, the canal below them burbled quietly, the moonlight reflecting beautifully off the surface of the water.

A chill wind blew and Velvet shivered; she quickly wrapped her arms around her and wished she'd taken a coat earlier. Coco casually threw her arms over her girlfriend, pulling her back to her chest. “Want to go check out one of those cafes over there, Velvet?” Coco asked cheerfully. “I hear the view's always good even if the food can be hit or miss.”

Velvet frowned. “How can you still be so happy after all that's happened?”

Coco smirked. “Pardon the cliché, love, but I'm with you, so I don't really see any reason not to be.”

Velvet scowled and wrested herself from Coco's embrace. She balled her fists at her sides and stared straight up at Coco's eyes, her large rabbit ears pulled back.

(Coco found her more adorable than intimidating, but didn't let it show.)

“First, there was that lady when we were out shopping.” Velvet said as she counted off with her fingers. “Then, we got kicked out of that party earlier. Now, our cab breaks down, we're left stranded out in the middle of Vale, and now we have to walk who-knows-how-many blocks back to Beacon--!”

Coco calmly walked forward and put her chin on Velvet's head. Velvet fumed for a few moments more, before she sighed heavily and relaxed, pacified for now.

“Hey Velvet?” Coco asked. “Could you do me a favour and flip off the sky?”

Velvet blinked. “What?”

Coco pulled back. “Like this,” she said as she calmly turned over the edge of the railing, and raised her middle finger to the night sky.

Velvet stared for a few moments, trying to process what was happening. She looked back at the cab driver, who was smirking at them; she looked at the diners nearby, who were watching in a mix of interest, disgust, and amusement; before back at Coco who was still smiling calmly and flipping off the air.

“Do you need another demonstration?” Coco asked. “Here, I'll do it slower this time.” She raised her other hand more slowly and raised her other middle finger to the sky.

Velvet's mouth opened, but failed to produce any actual words. She hung her head, looked over the water alongside Coco, and raised her hand to she sky. Though it took her some effort, and her finger almost curled back into her hand several times, she did it. She quickly raised her other hand to the air and raised its middle finger, too. Then, she shook both hands at the sky, to show off just how much she hated the world at the moment.

“How do you feel?” Coco asked, still making rude hand gestures.

“Silly, stupid, and more than a little confused...” Velvet smiled. “But _so_ much better.”

Coco and Velvet lowered their arms and starting walking to the direction of Beacon, hand-in-hand with smiles on their faces.

The diners and cafe-goers shrugged and quickly lost interest at the two well-dressed teenagers who flipped off the sky, returning to their dinners, coffees, and art pieces.

The cab driver smiled at them from inside their car, before busying themselves with a paper.

* * *

_WHAM!_

The door to team CVFY's room slammed open. Coco strode in shortly after, carrying Velvet in her arms bridal style. Velvet herself was blushing bright red, clutching her high heels to her chest, looking quite unsure if she should be mortified, excited, or a mix of both.

Fox gave them a single acknowledging nod before returning to his meditating cross-legged on his bed. Yatsuhashi looked up from mending and polishing his armour and smiled. “Hey Coco, Velvet! How was your night?” He asked.

“Absolutely fucking terrible!” Coco cheerfully replied as she shut the door with her foot. “Me and Velvet are going to be cuddling, making out, and/or having lots of wild, kinky sex now to make up for it! Hope you two don't mind, because I am **not** in the mood for negotiating right now~!” She continued as she carried Velvet over to her bed.

Yatsuhashi nodded in understanding and pulled out a rolling, free-standing curtain that'd give the two of them some privacy. With a smooth, practiced motion, Fox activated a music player that filled the room with very loud, noise-drowning music. Both of them returned to their business as if their eardrums weren't getting constantly assaulted and their teammates weren't about to get intimate.

Coco laid Velvet down on the bed, before sitting down on the side and slipping out of her shoes. She smiled at her as she crawled over to her lover, happily pressing the top of her head to her chin. “So, how exactly can I make this terrible night quite a lot better for you?” She asked as she took off her sunglasses.

Velvet smiled, closed her eyes, and started rubbing her chin on Coco's head. “I'm still thinking about it… cuddles while I do that?”

Coco chuckled. “Sure thing, Velvet~”

**Author's Note:**

> Bunnies assert dominance by sitting on their other bunnies' heads, and mark their territory by rubbing their chins on things.


End file.
